A Crazy Naruto Ninja Party!
by Xenoka
Summary: If you give a ninja a party...
1. Chapter 1: Party Time

I used to own Naruto until I sold it, so no I don't own Naruto!

Naruto was walking down the street in his normal geekish type of walking that everyone shunned him for (and somewhere in the audience, one particular person, probably a female, would usually yell "SHUN!"). He was bored out of his mind, he had finally finished reading Green Eggs and Ham because his teacher wanted him to learn to read, as he couldn't read at 14. Most ninja's laughed at him, but he responded, "At least English and Japanese speaking I do is more better than you speak of!" No one really understood a single word he said so most people ignored him.

Naruto was suddenly hit by an idea (literally, a brick freakin' hit him man!) and he ran off to his…. Box….. and got some cardboard from a trashcan.

A few minutes later he had made a sign which read:

Big Party House At Naruto!

8:23 time come

Shinobi everyone invited!

(Strippers wanted)

It was complete with misspellings of Big, time, shinobi, invided, strippers, and pizza (don't ask). He quickly shoved it into the sand of the village to show it off and to invite anyone that saw it. Naruto looked up and he saw half of the sun, one side covered by the sign. Suddenly millions of eerie voiced started singing and he seemed to gain intelligence. Naruto interrupted, "Hey! This sign doesn't have the dimensions of the first three intergers squared! Besides, its paper not rock! Besides, it's already 2007!" (If u didn't get the joke here its fine)

The sand siblings were at the gate of Konoki for a mission that was so important the creator couldn't even think of it! As the walked in they saw the crudely drawn sign by Naruto, but they got the idea.

"How's about we go and crash the party?" suggested Temari.

"Ha! You just wanna make out with Shikamaru!" responded Kankuro (which there after he decided to stay at least 3 meters away from Temari at all times).

It was finally 8:23 and everyone was in Naruto's house (his box was his mobile home). Of course however there were some uninvited guests: Sasuke because no one wants a gay person there, Orochimaru because no one wants a gay persons lover who's also gay because otherwise they wouldn't be their lover, all the dead guys in the ground as no one wants zombies eating people's brains and cause the party to crash, and Chouji because he would eat everything (and everyone, he recently became a cannibal when he tasted human).

Itachi was at the punch bowl, talking to Kakashi about why he became a ninja because he needed money (although they don't get paid) and he killed everyone because he smoked too much crack the one night. After hearing this Kakashi whispered, "Could you get me some?"

The response that came was, "No way man! I went to freakin' councling for that! It can kill you!"

"You never knew that?" the astonished Kakashi replied.

"Of course not, I didn't die when I used it did I?"

"But it did make you kill other people…"

"NO! My secret is out!"

"What secret? About you killing your whole family? Everyone knows that."

"What? You told everyone?!?!?! Man, I thought people only watched the show to episode 30, damn."

The party was going fine, until Naruto got on a mike (from seemingly no where) and yelled "Party game time! The first game is Truth or Dare!"

My first fic, plz tell me what to fix and if there should be any certain things to happen in the future. There will be some pairings, maybe, possibly, but only if I feel like it, and I'll feel like it maybe.


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

I don't have enough money to buy Naruto but I wouldn't anyway.

Everyone slowly formed a circle (with the exception of Aktsuki, and Shikamaru, however Itachi joined). Naruto spun the bottle on the ground and everyone stared intently at the bottle, hoping it wouldn't land on them. Unfortinaly it landed on Itachi, his face twisted into a smile, a smile that was obviously fake, as he was terrified at what might happen.

Naruto took out a small container from his pocket and said, "I dare you to smoke this crack I found in a trashcan!"

"Damn! That's the crack I threw out yesterday; I'm finally off it and still having withdrawals!" Itachi said in his head.

Itachi took a pipe and lighter from his pocket (which no one really noticed or thought about) and took the crack from Naruto. He put some into the pipe and smoked it. All the people in the entire room burst out laughing. One of Itachi's eyes became the sharingan eye and the other was still normal. Many people took a weird look at Kakashi, "What?" he replied.

Itachi spun the bottle next, it landed on Sakura. "Ok, well now, I dare you to read… Kodocha, the whole series in thirty minutes, and if you can't then you have to kiss Ino." Itachi's smile became huge. Sakura's mouth dropped and she slowly walked into the next room with her arms drooping.

Thirty minutes later she came out, crying. "I only got through the first book!" she sobbed, "But I think I have someone I like now that's not gay and is still cool."

Everyone asked at the same time, "Who?"

Sakura's eyes looked left and right, "I'm not telling!"

The whole time the conversation was going on Ino was slowly making her way to the back of the room, where Itachi quickly used his sharingan to paralyze her. "You know what you have to do now." Replied Itachi.

Sakura walked over to Ino, made sure she had Purel, mouthwash, and many other cleaning elements. She closed her eyes and moved closer to Ino (everyone was getting closer and closer to watch, Ero Senin was taking pictures)

"AHHH!" A scream filled the entire village. Ino was almost passed out on the floor from what happened, Sakura was spitting at the ground. She then quickly started chugging Purel and washing her mouth with soap.

When she spun it landed on Tenten. "Hmm, I'll dare you to give all your weapons to Neji and let him use his little spin thing to destroy them all!"

"How dare you!" Tenten screamed as she leapt toward Sakura.

Tenten came back from her house with all the weapons she owned (which was more than 3 tons as it didn't fit through the door after she split it up 10 times).

Neji proceeded to destroy the weapons, all the while Tenten's eye was twitching at the horror. After all the weapons were destroyed she complained, "They were my only friends!"

"Too bad," responded the triumphant Sakura.

Tenten spun the bottle, harder than she meant to, and it went on for a full minute. It landed on Shikamaru, who was lying against the wall in the back.

"Ha!" shouted Tenten. "I dare you to go out with Temari for god sake's!"

"What!?!?" Shikamaru and Temari exclaimed at once. A smirk crossed Tenten's face. Shikamaru and Temari barely made eye contact before looking in the opposite direction. Shikamaru slowly walked backwards toward Temari.

"Troublesome girls," he complained.

Temari quickly whacked him in the back of the head with her fan, "Shut up and come on! Let's get this over quickly." They both hastily walked from the room.

"Ok…" Said Naruto. "While they're doing that lets play something else!"

Kiba popped up from sitting. "Let's play hide and seek!" Everyone looked at Kiba, raising one eyebrow and wondering what was going on in his hairy brain of his.

Sakura stood up, "I know what to play" She said, chuckling.

I need some ideas for my next game they are going to play.


	3. Chapter 3: The Date?

"Let's play spy on Shika and Temari!" she said. "It's not a game but oh well!"

-The Players-

"Ok Temari, they are probably going to spy on us so let's make it look real and the joke's on them." Said Shikamaru, as they walked outside. "It'll be troublesome but oh well." They decided to go to the ramen shop because it was close

-The Watchers-

"I didn't know Temari liked ramen," questioned Kunkuro (who played with his dolls when no one was looking). The whole group was in the bushes beside the shop. They saw Shikamaru laying his head on his hand, Temari and Shikamaru were talking.

"I knew it would be good but not this good!" Whispered Sakura, glad her plan worked.

-The Players-

"Ok, so what we do now is pretend to kiss?" asked Temari.

If they ask we won't deny it. It will be great to see Naruto's face." Chuckled Shikamaru, obviously having fun with his 'troublesome' plan.

"I'm only going to do it to see if Gaara's expression will change," lied Temari. "Well let's hurry it up."

They leaned in closer to each other, and were not even a centimeter from each other's lips. Suddenly the ramen shop owner popped up and asked, "Need more ramen?" Both Shikamaru and Temari were so surprised they really did kiss. They both quickly went back to sitting. They both just stared at each other, both emotionless, and neither talking. The owner decided to go back inside.

-The Watchers-

Everyone was wide-eyed as they saw the spectacle. That is, except for Gaara. Hinata almost fainted.

-The Players-

"Well I guess we really can't deny it now." Said Temari. They both walked down the street, hoping to loose the ninja's that were watching, too bad they didn't. They decided to go back to Shikamaru's house and lay low for a while. They closed the blinds and made sure that no one could look in.

"So what are we going to do now?" She asked.

"You know that wasn't troublesome at all…" Whispered Shikamaru.

"Say what?!?! Are you telling me…. It can't be, are you?"

"I didn't mean to say that I swear, if you tell anyone then I'll, I'll…"

"I never said it was bad." Smirked Temari.

Shikamaru looked at her and replied, "Just try not to be too troublesome. And don't tell anyone."

"Why would I? It's my secret too."

-The Watchers-

Everyone was up against the door trying to listen into the conversation. Because they were whispering however they couldn't hear. They soon gave up and went back to Naruto's.

-The Players-

"Ok, they are gone, let's get out of here and head back really quick, you know the plan." Shikamaru said, leaving the house.

Back at Naruto's everyone had just barely gotten into their seat when the door busted open.

"Wow, that chicken at KFC's is awesome!" cried Temari.

"Hmm, I thought the spicy was too troublesome however." Said Shikamaru, hoping that the others would not know.

Gaara suddenly and unexpectedly said, "I know your secret." He smirked. Temari and Shikamaru looked at him for a second and grabbed him and ran to another room.

"Don't tell anyone or… or I'll kill you!" Temari screamed.

"You, kill me? Heh."

"Ok, fine, I'll do whatever you want if you don't tell!"

"Anything huh," He smiled.

"This is going to be troublesome." She said.

Sorry it's so short and took so long, I had homework and crap that just stopped me from writing and I haven't been very inspired to write so I only write right now when I'm bored. R&R


	4. AN

Ok, well I haven't been getting a lot of reviews (I wish people who read it would just review and show their presence ) and most are just "oh… okay" and stuff, which to me sounds like "stop making fanfics right now" so I'd like people to at least put criticism in it, tell what they liked, and stuff please! Sorry its not a new chapter for the like 2 people who just might possibly be reading this.


End file.
